Many cryptography methods employ key servers or otherwise exchange encryption keys among multiple devices. Other devices generate and exchange keys or partial keys among two or more devices. Obtaining cryptographic keys from servers or exchanging keys risks interception of the keys and, thus, malicious decryption of data encrypted with the keys. Effective cryptographic key distribution is an important element of a secure communication system. While current methods can ensure effective key distribution in many instances, they are still vulnerable to attack.